Rainy Day
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Rain, rain and more rain. How about a nice game of mud tag? SxA


**Disclaimers** to everything that I don't own.

Well, this is a definite change in weather! Raining for nearly 2 weeks in the last few days of October… -sighs- oh well! Inspired by the wet, fat raindrops outside the window I guess! And before I forget! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO-KUN!** This is for you!

This will also be the first SxA story that I've written ever since I've completed **FMSK**. XD I didn't think that I would be able to finish this in time with all my school work and such. But, this is a treat! Enjoy!

* * *

Rainy Days, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Rain pelted on the window, never disturbing the two brunettes studying at the study table alone in the living room. The dark gloomy atmosphere outside seemed to have seeped through the window shutters and into the room as Anzu yawned tiredly, stretching her back muscles and tilting back her chair. 

"You're going to fall over if you don't set the chair down properly." Seto said absentmindedly, answering the calculus questions with ease. He stole a quick glance at her, seeing her pink vest hike up, showing the alabaster skin of her navel.

"Hmm… I think that you're more worried about your antique chair here than me, Seto." The girl chuckled, letting her chair fall down to all fours. "Anyways, care to help me out here? I don't exactly understand this question."

Seto grudgingly leaned over the table, muttering something about not paying attention in class, being a slacker and always asking for help, and read the problem. "Take out the least common factor then change it into a fraction." He told her, circling some things from her paper and handed back the paper.

"Uh huh…" Anzu glanced back from her homework to her friend. "You okay? You seem quieter than usual. Well, maybe not quiet, but… moodier."

"Its nothing." He replied setting aside his folder of mathematics then took out a black notebook, flipping through the pages and opened up a textbook.

"Really now… well I don't believe you." She pushed away her books and stared straight at him, chin propped on the heels of her palm and elbows resting on the glass. "It's the weather, isn't it?

"Seems like it is bringing everyone's spirit down for some reason. Maybe its because the dark, sleepy ambiance it gives off or we just get sick of so much rain nature seems to be giving us this past week. But sometimes, you shouldn't look at the bad side of things Seto… Rain used to be very important to us, I guess that people these days don't really appreciate what we already have." she sighed, cradling her head in her arms, eyes in a far distance.

"Since when were you so whimsical Anzu?" the teenage boy asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Since you have that half-bored look in your eyes." the girl said simply. She gazed out the window, watching as the many raindrops slid down the glass pane. The sky wasn't completely dark, just a smoky gray-white. And it wasn't that windy out, the trees are barely whipping…

Maybe… homework could just wait.

"Hey, Seto? You wanna play a game?" she sat up straight as the idea struck her, a smile creeping up her lips. Seto stared at her, knowing that this was something that he would regret doing if he agreed. Her sudden ideas weren't always the best, since the last one nearly cost them a detention at school.

"And exactly _where _is this game going to be?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest, peering at her warily.

"Outside!" Anzu chirped and jumped off her chair, walking over to his side. Seto quickly said no.

"Come on! Just a little fun!" Anzu said, pulling on his sleeve and gave him the 'puppy-look'. He willed himself not to look and ignore her until she gave up, which wasn't as easy as he always thought. Finally when he heard a small sniffling from her, Seto's resistance broke down. Sighing, Seto nodded and gave himself into her whims.

"Oh and don't bother about an umbrella! You'll just need your jacket." She informed him, throwing him a black wife-beater and pulling on her own pink sweater. They headed out the door and into the killer rain. Both of them were immediately drenched from head to toe, and to make it worse, Anzu decided to jump into a rather large puddle by the stairs just as the wind picked up, causing the water to fly into his face.

Growling, Seto darted after Anzu, who knew that it was no longer safe to stay next to him. Laughing, she skipped into muddy water puddles of all sizes, catching Seto a few more times in the face with dirty water. She spun around, running backwards and stuck her tongue out at him, an action which she wished that she hadn't had done because at that moment, her best friend chose to pounce at her, sending them both tumbling into the wet grass with mushy dirt.

They heaved for breaths, a smile etched on both of their faces. Then they fought in the mud, rolling around with grass and dirt clinging onto their wet clothing. They were laughing as they played, enjoying the refreshing rain and activity. Rain dribbled at them, but they paid no mind, they were having too much fun. Their childhood selves emerged once more as they fooled around with each other on the ground.

Finally, panting, Anzu collapsed on top of Seto's larger form, head on his chest where she could hear his heart beat. It was a while before Seto broke the silence. "You're getting me wet, you know?"

"We're already wet. Plus, you had fun didn't you? I know I definitely did!" Anzu refuted. "We haven't done this in a really long time now."

"Hm…" he grunted, fiddling with her muddy hair.

"Hey, Seto?" she said into his shirt.

"Huh?" He looked down at her, locking gazes with her blue eyes, which were twinkling quite merrily.

"Happy 18th birthday!" Anzu gave him a large smile, showing her pearly whites. Then she threw her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug.

"Hn, thanks Anzu." Seto's eyes softened as he returned the hug.

… He was most definitely appreciating this rainy day…

**

* * *

AN:** in case you didn't noticed, this was Alternate Universe! Oh and comments? Reviews? Thanks! 


End file.
